Don't Wanna Be Ignored
by Kaori-same
Summary: [ LeoXKura ] Leolio s’ennuie. Tout seul. Rejeté de la société. Ignoré par la populace. Ignoré par ses amis ?… Et surtout, surtout, ignoré par Kurapika, quelle honte ! CHAP 5 UP xD
1. Quand on se sent abandonné

**Disclaimer : ** Comme Tout Le Monde Le Sait Les Persos Ne Sont Pas de Moi n.n

All rights reserved **Y**oshihiro **T**OGASHI.

**Ptit mot : ** Vous pouvez situer cette fic un an après l'épisode 62 en disant que tout reste comme c'est à ce moment. – Fikeuz n'ayant pas vu la suite et ne s'y intéressant pas plus que ça puisque son **L**eorio-**C**han n'y est presque plus et qu'après même **K**urapika passe à la trappe…-

Désolée pour _le OOC_… Je crétinise Leolio, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai un _crush_ sur les _baka_ n.n

**Fic Yaoi**. Si vous n'aimez pas ça ou si vous êtes allergiques à ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas.

**L**eolio X** K**urapika possible** K**irua X** G**on, si vous voulez.

**Summary : **Leolio s'ennuie. Tout seul. Rejeté de la société. Ignoré par la populace. Ignoré par ses amis ?… Et surtout, surtout, ignoré par **K**urapika, quelle honte ! Almost P.O.V Leolio.

ChapTeR OnE : Quand on se sent abandonné 

Leolio s'ennuyait à mourir. Assis sur un canapé de l'hôtel de luxe où il séjournait avec ses trois compagnons de route depuis plus d'un an. Bien entendu, comme tous les jours depuis un certain temps, il était seul. Terriblement seul. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il passait inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Pour ses amis, il n'était rien de plus qu'un fardeau presque sans intérêt qu'il leur fallait traîner partout avec eux. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient teeeellement occupés…

« Bah, marmonna-t-il. Je me sens ridicule à rester là sans rien faire depuis ce matin. Allons, Leolio, reprends-toi, bon sang. Y en a marre, maintenant ! On dirait bien que tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul. C'est toi l'adulte dans le tas, non ? Alors fais ta vie, allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu vas pas passer le reste de tes jours à courir aux basques de ces trois gosses en attendant qu'on fasse un tant soit peu attention à toi ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, neh ?

- Tu parles tout seul, Leolio ?

- Ouais, j'adore, répondit-il sans chercher à comprendre à qui il s'adressait. Y a que Leolio pour se taper la discute avec Leolio… T.T » ajouta-t-il les yeux larmoyants en renversant sa tête en arrière sur le canapé pour voir à qui appartenait la voix, même s'il avait une petite idée. Il avait raison : c'était bien les cheveux noirs coiffés à la va-vite et les grands yeux innocents de Gon qu'il voyait le dévisager.

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! fit le garçon.

- T'es bête ! lança l'apprenti médecin désespéré, toujours affalé à l'envers sur le canapé, dans un coin reculé de l'hôtel.

- Salut le vieux ! fit un autre garçon en s'approchant. Ca roule ?

- Ca se voit non, Kirua ? Je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui encore !

- Y' t'arrives quoi ?

- Mais rien, voyons. Je m'ENNUIE, c'est tout ! Ca fait des heuuuures que je végète sur ce canapé pourri !

- C'est tant pis pour toi ! ricana l'ado aux cheveux nacrés et aux yeux sombres. Faudrait penser à te trouver une occupation ! D'ailleurs, Gon, tu lui as dit ?

- Non, pas encore, mais c'est pour ça que je suis venu le voir.

- _Nani _? marmonna Leolio en levant un sourcil vers eux.

- On s'en va d'ici !

- Que, que, que, que, quoi ! s'exclama Leolio en se relevant.

- Kurapika nous fait bien assez comprendre qu'on l'ennuie, tu trouves pas ? Et vu qu'on a des tas de trucs à faire, on s'en va ! expliqua simplement Kirua.

- Mais… C'est toi Gon qui a insisté pour rester avec lui et l'aider, non ? s'étonna Leolio.

- Euh… Oui… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Mais il insiste, tu vois, et je ne veux pas qu'on l'embête… »

Leolio resta quelques instants perplexes devant les deux adolescents.

« Quand est-ce que Kurapika vous a fait comprendre ça ?

- Bah, il l'a pas dit comme ça, mais bon… On voit bien qu'on l'importune. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de trois boulets sur le dos…Allez à la prochaine, le vieux ! On en reparlera avec le nerveux ce soir ! » termina le jeune assassin en haussant les épaules, avant d'entraîner Gon, qui regardait Leolio d'un air désolé, vers la pâtisserie la plus proche.

Le « vieux » en question n'en revenait pas. Alors, même Kirua et Gon se considéraient comme des boulets… ? Mais bon, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas faux : Kurapika n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement sociable et communicatif, et il avait l'air, finalement, de n'avoir besoin de personne. Sa vengeance était pour le reste une affaire personnelle. D'ailleurs, Leolio évitait soigneusement le sujet depuis leur arrivée à York Shin City. Ca mettait le Kuruta en rogne et lui-même se sentait de plus en plus futile. Il avait eut des problèmes aussi, mais est-ce que ça pouvait rivaliser avec la cruelle destinée du clan Kuruta ?

Et pour couronner le tout, Leolio se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé Kurapika aussi renfermé, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait. On aurait dit qu'il évitait au maximum toute conversation. Trop concentré par ses affaires personnelles, certainement.

Kirua avait sûrement raison. Peut-être que le blond voulait vraiment qu'ils le laissent seul. Quel égoïste ! Tout le monde décide de rester pour l'aider et lui voudrait tous les envoyer balader comme ça !

N'empêche que Kirua et Gon ne semblaient pas avoir réfléchi plus loin à la question et avaient déjà prévu de partir... Ah oui, Gon avait parlé de son père… Et d'un jeu, une île, un truc dans le genre… Bref, un voyage où lui-même serait de trop. C'était prévisible !

Leolio croisa les bras et prit l'air le plus concentré qu'un Leolio pouvait prendre. La situation nécessitait une réflexion intense. Gon et Kirua avait déjà trouvé une autre occupation. Kurapika était très occupé à sa vengeance. Hum. Oui. Intéressant. Et… lui ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de son temps ? Il avait un but à atteindre, bien-sûr, et il l'atteindrait : mais il se surprit à penser qu'il avait déjà prévu de passer encore un long, très long moment, avec ses trois amis... Ils lui redonnaient toujours courage. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il allait devoir s'en aller et les laisser partir, et puis finalement, ils s'oublieraient ! Impensable. Enfin, pour lui.

« Pfff, trop de réflexions d'un seul coup… » maugréa le grand brun en s'affalant sur le canapé de la façon la plus confortable possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du hall de l'hôtel. 17 heures ? Un peu tôt encore…

Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Leolio ouvrit lentement un œil.

« Tiens, l'hôtel à rapetissit… marmonna-t-il en voyant en face de lui un mur qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu dans le Hall, ainsi que deux bureaux, une commode et un lit à côté de lui.

- Ouah, ils ont même changé les meubles ! C'est fou la technologie de nos jours… »

Kurapika le regarda bizarrement. Leolio dormait-il ou était il réellement devenu débile …? Il préféra oublier la question et secoua le grand brun.

« Mgnâ ? fut le son qu'émit Leolio en émergeant complètement de son demi-sommeil. Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

- C'est Gon qui t'a porté jusque dans la chambre, il voulait pas te réveiller.

- Ah, t'es là, toi ? grommela le brun, en bâillant.

- Ca à l'air de te rendre fou de joie, fit le Kuruta en rangeant un livre dans son sac.

- Beuarf, c'est parce que je te vois trop en ce moment, ça m'énerve.

- Tu fais de l'ironie maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est frustrant.

- C'est parce que j'ai raison.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Bah qu'on te voit jamais en ce moment.

- Ah. Et alors ?

- Tu m'agaces.

- C'est réciproque.

- T'ouvres la bouche que pour m'envoyer chier en plus, encore pire que d'habitude,

faut le faire ! pleurnicha Leolio, lassé de leurs disputes.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est quoi le tien ! Waaah, mais t'es encore de pire humeur que d'habitude ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Rien que tu n'aies absolument besoin de savoir.

- Je vois, grogna l'apprenti médecin en lançant un regard froid au blond qui évitait soigneusement de le croiser.

- Quoi donc ?

- Kirua m'a dit que tu aimerais qu'on te laisse tranquille. C'a m'a l'air plausible.

- …

- D'accord… Et t'as une raison valable pour flanquer a la porte le _gentil _Leolio ? chibi eyes

_- Baka_…fit Kurapika en esquissant un sourire qui disparut aussi sec. Non, je n'ai aucune raison valable à moins que vouloir sauver vos vies en soit une. »

Leolio le regarda, toujours assis en tailleurs sur son lit, tandis que Kurapika mettait de l'ordre dans ses affaires d'un air absent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca devient dangereux pour vous de rester avec moi. J'apprécie votre geste, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, et je refuse que vous vous fassiez tuer pour rien. En plus, vous trois n'avez rien à faire de toute la journée. Je crois que ce sont deux raisons suffisantes pour vous demander de partir, pour votre bien. C'est tout.

- On ne s'ennuie pas ! mentit Leolio. Et si on reste, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas peur de mourir pour t'aider. Alors, ça serait gentil d'arrêter de nous prendre tous les trois pour des boulets, dit-il bien plus sincèrement.

- Arrêtes, c'est bon. Faites ce que vous voulez, marmonna le blond en baissant les yeux.

- Hé, Kurapika ! fit Leolio en s'approchant de son ami. T'as oublié qu'on était tes amis, ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est tous de parfaits étrangers pour toi ces derniers temps…

- …

- Ca faisait combien de temps que je t'avais pas fait chier, par exemple, hein ? Waaah, presque… euh… deux minutes… - goutte de sueur- Bon c'est pas si lointain que ça, mais… »

Kurapika étouffa un petit rire. Ca ne lui arrivait plus très souvent depuis leur arrivée dans cette ville. Léolio se sentit plus léger et se félicita intérieurement d'être stupide. Le blond manquait cruellement de joie de vivre ( enfin si ce terme pouvait être utilisé dans le cas de Kurapika…). Et si même lui, Leolio, n'arrivait pas à le faire rire, qui pourrait y arriver ?

« Gomen nasai, Leolio, fit soudain Kurapika en le regardant à peine.

- Hm ? s'étonna l'interpellé.

- C'est vrai que je vous ignore depuis quelques temps, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. »

« Voilà un phénomène intéressant. Kurapika qui avoue son tort et qui s'excuse. Et qui croit qu'on va tout lui pardonner. Ca fait des mois qu'il me regarde bizarrement dès que je dit une connerie, ou qu'il ne me fait que des reproches. Et le reste du temps, on dirait que je n'existe même pas ! Et il croit que le grand et noble Leolio-san va lui pardonner comme ça, juste grâce à ses grands et jolis yeux bleus rivés sur moi et… Attendez, « grands et jolis yeux » ?

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Kurapika.

- Rien, rien ! s'exclama Leolio, sortit de ses pensées. Et t'as rien à te reprocher, je sais que t'as des trucs bien plus importants à faire, pas la peine de t'excuser… »

Et zut. Je me suis encore fait avoir. Ces espèces de grands globes bleus émeraude aux reflets sublimes me font toujours dire le contraire de ce que je pense ! Un instant ! « Reflets sublimes » !

Kurapika sourit. Il tapota amicalement le bras de son ami en lui murmurant un « arigâto » et sortit de la pièce, muni de son sac. Il partait encore vers des destinations ou Leolio ne pouvait pas l'aider… Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à redescendre sur Terre.

Il se pinça. Se gifla. Alla se verser de l'eau sur le visage.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Les lumières dansant dans les yeux du Kuruta au moment où il l'avait remercié faisaient battre son cœur à une vitesse anormalement élevée. L'image du blond lui souriant ne s'effaçait plus de devant ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? grommela-t-il. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive ! »

Fin Chapter 1 

**Mot de la fin : ** Décidément, j'arrive pas à écrire le tout sans rendre ça « gnangnan »… Enfin, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la suite. Pas d'inspiration ! n.n'''

Et c'est la première fois que je vais écrire du **Yaoi.** Même si de toutes façons ça ne change rien, **yaoi** ou pas. Tant que j'écris pas **_de lemon_**. Lol !

ReviewS Si vous Avez Le TemPs Et Le CouRaGe ! Oyasuminasai !


	2. Quand on se rebelle

**Disclaimer : ** Comme Tout Le Monde Le Sait Les Persos Ne Sont Pas de Moi n.n

**C**opyrights **T**OGASHI.

**Ptit mot : **

Mon deuxième chapitre ! Waaah, écrit le lendemain du premier, faut le faire ! XD loool ! Hum que dire… Euh… Je devais être de mauvaise humeur quand j'ai écrit ça – s'en souvient pas -… Bah non, pourtant ! Désolée si _c'est OOC_ !

**Que de rage dans ce monde de brutes** ! n.n'''

PS : Gomen pour les fautes. Dès que j'en vois, j'essaye de les corriger, mais c'est long et fatiguant de reposter la fic à chaque fois.. X3

**Fic Yaoi**. ( oui, oui je vous jure, même si ça se voit pas trop pour l'instant :D )

Si vous n'aimez pas ça ou si vous êtes allergiques à ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas.

( **L**eolio X** K**urapika )

**ChapTeR Two** : Quand on se rebelle

Sur le coup de 22 heures, Leolio se décida à sortir de la chambre. Il avait essayé d'étudier un peu, mais son esprit était bondé par les événements et les images encaissées ce jour-là, alors il avait préféré abandonner et remettre ses études à plus tard. Après tout, il aurait tout son temps quand il se serait séparé des trois autres.

« Autant aller me changer les idées en soirée, je crois que j'en ai un grand besoin ! » pensa-t-il en s'étirant.

Il enfila une autre chemise et descendit rapidement jusqu'au au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel pour atteindre la salle des fêtes.

Il y avait du monde. Il y avait du bruit. Il y avait de l'alcool. Il faisait chaud…

Après un long moment passé à danser et à draguer, Leolio alla s'effondrer sur le bar et voulut commander un remontant, quand une main fraîche se posa sur son bras.

Il fut étonné de voir apparaître Kurapika.

« Bah qu'esstu fous là toâ ? grommela le brun dans un état second.

- Je m'étais douté que tu serais ici. Tu viens, il faut qu'on parle, tu sais à propos des deux petits. Ils nous attendent en haut et…

- Nooon, j'ai pas envie d'y penser ! Non, non, non, non, non, non… »

Kurapika se rendit compte de la semi-ivresse de Leolio. Décidément, celui-là n'avait vraiment que ça à faire que venir se soûler tout seul ici.

« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? râla intérieurement le brun en soutenant le regard hautain du Kuruta. Il commence à me gaver, à me gâcher mon plaisir tout le temps ! »

Leolio se leva brusquement et tira le blond surpris vers la piste de danse. Ecrasé par la foule, Kurapika commençait lentement à bouillir.

« Leolio ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Bah, je danse, pardi ! répliqua-il. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, pour te changer un peu les idées ! T'en as autant besoin que moi, si tu veux mon avis !

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas le moment _de danser !_ Et…

- Alors, ça sera quand le moment ? coupa Leolio.

- Jamais ! hurla Kurapika pour que sa voix couvre la musique. Jamais, tu entends ? Tu ne te rends pas compte dans ta petite tête que tout le monde n'est pas aussi insouciant que toi ! Mûris un peu, bon sang !

- Je n'entends rieeeen ! » chantonna Leolio qui avait pourtant parfaitement entendu. Les paroles du Kuruta avaient eu le même effet qu'une douche froide. Insouciant, hein ? Mûrir, hein ?

« Tant pis ! Viens avec moi, maintenant, Leolio ! ordonna le blond en le tirant vers les escaliers.

Le grand brun se laissa tirer.

Colère. Colère et tristesse. Alors voilà ce que pensait réellement Kurapika de lui. Un naïf et un enfant ! C'était comme ça qu'il le considérait ! Cela expliquait son attitude de ces derniers mois.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, les deux Hunters traversèrent un long corridor et entrèrent dans la chambre numéro 253 où logeaient Gon et Kirua. Kurapika ferma violemment la porte et força Leolio à s'asseoir. Il se laissa faire de nouveau. Le moment viendrait bien assez tôt où il laisserait parler sa frustration.

« Gon, Kirua, un conseil : surtout ne prenez jamais exemple sur **ça **! grogna Kurapika en désignant Leolio.

- Il était où ? demanda Gon.

- En boîte.

- Bourré ? ricana Kirua.

- C'est pas le moment de rire ! » fit Kurapika d'un ton sec.

« Pas possible, c'est devenu son hymne ou quoi ? pensa Leolio en soupirant.

- C'est le moment de quoi, alors ? questionna le Freecs.

- Je croyais que vous voulez me parler de votre départ, répondit Kurapika en soupirant à son tour.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » s'enthousiasma le petit brun.

Le garçon raconta avec dynamisme tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Kirua afin de retrouver son père. Il leur parla de Greed Island, ce jeu inventé par Jin Freecs, et qu'il voulait aller essayer… Et il avait l'air heureux. Leolio n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il se contentait de regarder la fougue de la jeunesse incarnée devant lui, augmentant cette sensation de fatigue qui lui pesait depuis quelques mois. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le Kuruta, avant de se décider brusquement à contempler le fort joli tapis qui ornait le sol. Kurapika lui avait jeté un œil exactement au même moment.

« S'il vous ennuie, dites-le, hein ! gronda Kirua aux deux plus vieux.

- Hein ? firent-ils en chœur.

- Vous écoutez à peine. Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ? »

« Sale gosse. Trop perspicace. » Leolio fit mine d'être désintéressé. Kurapika se leva.

« J'ai l'écouté, Kirua, et je serais ravi que tu puisses enfin retrouver ton père, Gon. Je te souhaite bonne chance !

- Merci ! répondit le garçon, faisant pétiller ses grands yeux. On s'en va dans deux jours… C'est pas un peu précipité ?

- Si, un peu, sourit Kurapika. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, inutile que tu continues à perdre ton temps ici !

- Si tu le dis ! »

Un léger silence s'installa. Kirua semblait être leur seul à avoir compris ce qui n'allait pas. C'était pourtant simple à remarquer. Le fait que Leolio n'aie pas ouvert la bouche depuis plus de trois minutes était anormal et inquiétant. Le jeune assassin décida d'y remédier.

« T'as entendu, le vieux ? On se barre dans deux jours. T'es heureux, allez, avoue !

- Ca t'avancerais à quoi de le savoir ? » répondit Leolio d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

Encore un silence. Kurapika cligna des yeux, étonné. Avait-il mal entendu ? Qu'est-ce que Leolio venait de dire ? Ce genre de réactions était plutôt rare chez lui. Non, pire : il n'avait jamais ce genre de réactions.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama le Kuruta.

- Ce qui me prend ? fit Leolio en manquant de s'étouffer. Ce qui me prend, c'est que vous vous fichez royalement de ce que je pense, pas vrai ? Alors arrêtez de faire semblant d'être intéressés, c'est pitoyable ! »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec effarement. Jamais ils ne s'étaient réellement fâchés avec Leolio. Le fait est qu'il ne prenait jamais rien vraiment très mal. Le commentaire du brun ne suffit pas pourtant à faire taire Kurapika.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !

- C'est facile. Primo, je suis le boulet de service : mon avis ne vous apporte rien du tout. Secundo, comme tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, je ne suis qu'un gamin et un insouciant crétin. Terzio, quand bien même je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps ou quand bien même je sauterais par la fenêtre, vous partiriez de toutes façons. J'en conclus donc que la question de Kirua n'a absolument aucun intérêt, pour aucun d'entre nous.

- C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qui te vexes à ce point ? demanda Kurapika, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

- Pas spécialement, ça m'a juste prouvé que toutes mes suppositions étaient vraies.

- Mais quelles suppositions ? demanda Gon, attristé de voir Leolio, l'homme le plus joyeux et bon vivant qu'il connaisse, réagir ainsi : il n'aurait pas cru ça possible.

- Que je ne vous sers strictement à rien. »

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase fut encore plus insupportable que les deux précédents.

Kirua se leva et tira Gon hors de la pièce. Inutile de rester là à palabrer avec ce têtu de Leolio : il se calmerait tout seul. Kirua espéra seulement que Kurapika aurait la même idée que lui. Il était celui qui savait le mieux agacer Leolio.

Celui-ci entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Il eut un petit sourire crispé : personne ne l'avait contredit.

« Tu te comportes vraiment comme un gosse, Leolio ! fit Kurapika, à qui le brun tournait délibérément le dos.

- Ca doit être dans ma nature.

- Imbécile ! Ecoute, je disais pas ça sérieusement, tout à l'heure, c'était sur le coup…

- Pas la peine de te justifier. J'ai compris le message.

- Mais t'es encore bourré ou quoi ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite, Leolio, ordonna le Kuruta.

- Je ne suis plus bourré et je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

- Arrêtes, Leolio !

- Redonnes-moi encore un seul ordre et je te jure que…

- LEOLIO ! rugit le blond en se postant devant lui.

- Quoi !

- Ca suffit ! J'ai fini par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez toi !

- Ah bon ? s'esclaffa le brun en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt treize.

- Tu crois qu'en étant désagréable avec tout le monde, ton manque d'attention finira par s'améliorer, neh ?

- Et vu que c'est ta technique habituelle, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer un tas de trucs à ce sujet ! »

Kurapika se tut un instant. C'était rare que Leolio lui tienne tête comme ça. Cet espèce de…

« Là tu vas trop loin, Leolio. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu vas t'excuser auprès de Kirua de l'avoir envoyer balader comme ça. C'est clair ? »

Leolio remarqua les poings serrés du Kuruta. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre crainte de les voir s'écraser sur sa tête. Peu lui importait ce que ferait le blond : ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se moquaient tous de lui. Ca lui faisait un bien fou de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

« T'énerves pas, Kurapika. Je rentre chez moi de toutes façons.

- Où ça ? demanda celui-ci en croisant les bras.

- Quelque part où un gosse blond ne viendra pas ruiner mon amour-propre toutes les cinq minutes !

- ! »

Kurapika ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Leolio qui se tenait devant lui, l'air décontracté, les mains dans les poches.

« Je pense que tu as baissé dans l'estime de Gon, tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es décevant. Exploser comme ça, d'un coup ! Ton image de _good guy_ en a prit un choc… Tu baisses dans mon estime aussi d'ailleurs…

- … à condition que ce soit possible de tomber plus bas, termina Leolio. C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Tu es complètement paranoïaque !

- Menteur.

- Tu m'énerves, Leolio ! »

Sur ce, le Kuruta tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonies, en faisant violemment claquer la porte. Leolio resta quant à lui planté au milieu de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? Je me suis mis tout le monde à dos pour une simple petite crise de jalousie, parce que je me sentais rejeté. Hé, Leolio, reprends-toi, t'as fermé le clapet de cette tête de mule de Kurapika ! Et en beauté ! Profites !»

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Entre profiter seul d'une amère victoire et subir à plusieurs un ridicule qui ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça, le choix était vite fait. Autant dire qu'il préférait cent fois mieux se faire casser par Kurapika que le contraire.

Il en tremblait de rage. Bien-sûr, il était en colère contre Kurapika, rien ne changeait le fait qu'il l'avait passablement énervé, mais il était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Pouvait-il, maintenant, rempli de fierté inutile, quitter les lieux ? Sans dire adieu à ses amis ?

Fin Chapter 2 

**Mot de la fin : ** Euh… J'ai fait passer **L**eolio de _baka_ à _méchant-vilain_, et je sais même pas pourquoi ! Ah, si… C'est comme ça que moi je réagirai à sa place n.n'''

J'espère que ça vous plaît :D Et sinon, et bien…. Je dirais qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! ( mot de la fin exactement mdrrr)

**Leolio** : Dites donc je suis devenu follement intelligent, je tiens des raisonnements « à la Kurapika » !

**Kurapika** : Ca prouve que ce n'est qu'une fanfic.

**Leolio **: Merci ! T.T

ReviewS Si Vous VouleZ :D


	3. Quand on se réconcilie

**Disclaimer : ** Comme Tout Le Monde Le Sait Les Persos Ne Sont Pas de Moi n.n

**C**opyrights **T**OGASHI.

**Ptit mot **: Ouh lala… Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas updaté ça ! Mais en fait c parce que **j'avais perdu mes feuilles** n.n' Quelle intense _bonheur_ que de retrouver ces pages coincées dans un tiroir ! Lol ! Enfin trêve de paroles inutiles, voici la suite n.n

J'étais de meilleure humeur en écrivant ce chapitre apparemment **XD**

**Fic Yaoi**. ( oui, oui je vous jure, même si ça se voit pas trop pour l'instant :D )

Si vous n'aimez pas ça ou si vous êtes allergiques à ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas.

( **L**eolio X** K**urapika )

**ChapTeR Three **: Quand on se réconcilie

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Comment dormir quand, à trois mètres de vous, votre soi-disant meilleur ami dort en vous tournant le dos et ne vous adresse plus la parole ?

« Bien-sûr que je l'ai cherché. J'avoue ! pensa-t-il. Mais pourquoi ce blondinet refuse toujours de dire que j'ai raison ? Raison sur toute la ligne ? Je les ai grillés de toutes façons. Je ne suis rien pour eux qu'une chose limite débile mentale, sans sentiments, qui doit les faire rire quand ça leur chante et accepter toutes les insultes sans broncher.

Et bien non. J'en ai marre. »

Leolio se torturait ainsi l'esprit depuis plusieurs heures quand il s'aperçut que le Soleil se levait, ainsi que Kurapika. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil. Leolio ne sut pas distinguer, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, le mépris des regrets dans ce regard. Devait-il se lever aussi et s'excuser avant que le Kuruta ne quitte la pièce ? Devait-il éviter de laisser partir son ami encore une fois, sans lui dire au revoir dans les règles ?

Kurapika sortit habillé de la douche et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand Leolio se releva un peu trop brusquement.

« Tu vas où ?

- Travailler, répondit le blond, un peu surpris, sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Au revoir, alors.

- … Oui, c'est ça, au revoir… »

Kurapika ouvrit lentement la porte. Leolio eut l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de plus venant de lui, peut-être une parole sympathique juste pour lui montrer que la veille était oubliée. Mais Leolio se recoucha délibérément, et Kurapika soupira avant de sortir. Il était hors de question de s'excuser. Enfin, en tout cas, pas encore.

Lorsque le grand brun se décida à s'extirper de son lit, il était midi passé. Il voulut se lever, mais il fut soudain écrasé par deux masses informes et il manqua de s'asphyxier. C'était Gon et Kirua qui avaient sauté sur lui et qui prenaient un malin plaisir à l'entendre gémir de douleur.

« Tain, vous faites chier ! râla Leolio en se redressant, précipitant du même coup les deux ados au sol.

- C'est pour ton bien ! fit Gon. Il ne faut pas trop dormir ! Allez, debout !

- Sinon on te sort d'ici par la force ! » termina Kirua en sortant ses griffes d'un air malicieux.

Leolio ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ah, si seulement Kurapika pouvait pardonner aussi facilement que ces deux-là…

« Au fait, tu t'es réconcilié avec Kurapika, j'espère ? demanda soudain Gon.

- Euh… - _goutte de sueur- »_

Mais quel sale gosse, lui aussi ! Ils lisaient tous dans ses pensées ou quoi !

« Pour être franc, c'est même pire qu'avant, répondit-il avec un rictus.

- Vous valez pas mieux que deux mômes ! ironisa Kirua.

- Erreur : y a pas pire que vous !

- Peut-être, mais nous on se dispute jamais ! répliqua Gon.

- Bah, vous êtes pas normaux, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! » fit Leolio avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Bataille de polochons ! chanta Gon en attaquant joyeusement Kirua.

- Ah, naaan, pas dès le matin ! maugréa Leolio.

- _Coussin punch_ ! »

Leolio faillit tomber à la renverse et renvoya directement l'oreiller à Kirua, tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts de Gon qui riait à pleins poumons.

Une heure plus tard, la chambre n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Kirua et Gon s'étaient cachés sous le lit de Kurapika pour que Leolio n'aie aucune chance de les atteindre, mais celui-ci, exténué et désespéré par ce qu'il venait de faire, s'était effondré sur son propre lit.

« Eh ben Leolio ? le taquina Kirua. On est fatigué, on abandonne ?

- La ferme ! pleurnicha Leolio. T'as vu l'état dans lequel est la chambre à cause de vous !

- De nous ! Mais c'est TOI qui a cassé les lattes du lit de Kurapika en voulant nous écraser, et c'est toi aussi qui t'es pris les pieds dans le câble de la lampe de chevet ! Et c'est toi aussi qui a renversé toutes les valises du haut du placard ! Franchement, tu crois qu'on aurait pu se cacher là-haut ?

- Mais… Mais… Mais c'est vous qui m'avez cherché ! T.T »

- CLAC -

Les trois gamins se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte. Lentement, la poignée tourna sur elle-même.

« Oh non, pas déjà ! Ca fait même pas… Ah, ça fait déjà 5 heures qu'il est parti ? Ca passe vite ! » se lamenta Leolio en se mordant les ongles.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Kurapika regarda la chambre. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion, ce qui fit peur à Leolio qui se cacha dans un oreiller, inutilement bien-sûr. Gon et Kirua se tournèrent vers Kurapika et lui firent un sourire énorme, le plus niais possible.

« Quelqu'un… peut m'expliquer… Ce… qui s'est passé… ici ? demanda lentement le blond en resserrant son emprise sur la poignée de la porte qui fit un bruit inquiétant.

- Euh et bien comme tu le vois, un sumo a eut la bonne idée de venir jouer avec nous, donc pour rentrer il est passé par la fenêtre ( c'est pour ça qu'elle est cassée d'ailleurs, ce n'est absolument pas Leolio qui a balancé ton pc portable dehors sans faire exprès !) et après on a prit le thé dans la chambre et…

- KIRUA ! s'exclama Kurapika en entendant les bêtises que débitait le petit assassin qui se tut immédiatement.

- On a juste fait une bataille de polochons ! fit Gon. Tu veux jouer avec nous, maintenant que t'es là aussi ?

- Je vois… Hé, mais… »

Leolio, Gon et Kirua baissèrent la tête. Kurapika venait à peine de commencer à constater les dégâts.

« Qui a cassé mon lit ?

- …

- Qui a détruit la lampe de chevet ?

- …

- Qui a déchiré les rideaux et les draps ?

- Ah euh, ça c'est moi… répondit Gon d'une petite voix.

- Et le reste ? LEOLIO, c'est toi, hein ? fit Kurapika en ignorant Gon.

- Mmh ? sifflota Leolio en regardant le plafond.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?

- Oh, mais on s'amusait, c'est tout ! Le reste, je l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Je m'en doute bien, abruti ! »

Kirua proposa discrètement à Gon de sortir de la chambre. Après tout, si Kurapika avait envie de se défouler sur Leolio, comme d'habitude, ils n'allaient pas rester là à attendre sagement leur tour.

« Gon, Kirua, je ne vous oublie pas.

- _gouttes de sueur_ -

- Sortez ! »

Sans se faire prier, les deux ados disparurent. Kurapika serrait ses poings de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il inspectait la chambre détruite.

« Et après tu te vexes parce que je te traite de gamin ? »

Leolio leva la tête. Kurapika voulait reparler de la veille, alors ? Pour se réconcilier, peut-être ?

« …

- J'espère que tu as de quoi rembourser.

- Hein !s'exclama le brun décontenancé. Mais j'ai plus un rond, moi ! T.T

- Bravo !

- _Gomen nasai_…

- Non mais vraiment ! Assumes un peu tes conneries !

- Mais t'arrêtes de te prendre pour ma mère, tu veux ! râla Leolio en renfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Tu es vraiment décidé à ne rien comprendre, hein ? Très bien, alors reste un gamin toute ta vie. J'en ai marre, tu sais, de devoir vous surveiller comme trois bébés !

- Mais personne ne t'a demandé de nous surveiller !

- J'ai toujours considéré ça comme une forme d'attention, mais apparemment vous ne l'avez pas compris… »

Le ton de Kurapika était moins dur. Il baissait les yeux.

« Kurapika…

J'ai encore passé une matinée inutile, aujourd'hui. La Brigade Fantôme est

introuvable. Je perds mon temps. Ca fait un an que tous mes efforts sont inutiles. Je me sens vraiment lamentable. Et par dessus le marché, il faut que je supporte tes caprices… »

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Leolio, faute d'autre endroit non détruit dans la pièce, et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'y me fait, là ? pensa le brun en écarquillant les yeux. Il déprime ?

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai vraiment la tête saturée et…

« Il déprime encore plus qu'avant et moi je trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui reprocher de m'ignorer et d'en plus détruire notre chambre…

- … et je n'ai pas envie de me dire qu'en plus….

« Je me sens vraiment naze. Je suis qu'un égoïste, rien de plus qu'un gosse égoïste, Kurapika a bien raison…

- … qu'en plus on ne se parle plus. Donc j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec toi.

« Allez, Leolio, excuse-toi maintenant… Hep, qu'est-ce que Kurapika venait de dire ?

- Quoi ? » fit-il.

Kurapika soupira.

« Je t'assures qu'on ne te considère plus comme un boulet depuis longtemps, d'accord ? Je suis désolé qu'on t'ai donné cette impression. »

Dire ça semblait lui demander un gros effort. Oui, après tout, n'était-ce pas la deuxième fois en 48 heures qu'il s'excusait auprès de Leolio ?

« Non, c'est moi, dit Leolio en reposant son oreiller à côté de lui. Je suis un égoïste, tu as raison. Comme si tu n'avais que ça à faire de m'écouter me plaindre… Je trouve que tu as déjà du courage d'avoir résisté jusque là… Alors, on fait la paix ?

- Oui. »

Leolio se sentit d'un coup plus heureux. Ca faisait du bien de n'avoir plus rien sur la conscience !

« Mais, Leolio…

- Yep ?

- J'attends une compensation pour les dégâts causés à cette chambre.

- Et tu veux quoi ? Un _bisou_ ? répondit Leolio d'un air malicieux et plaisantin.

- _BAKA_ ! Je veux que tu rembourses TOUT, c'est clair ?

- Mais c'est injuste ! pleurnicha Leolio en se souvenant qu'il était à sec. C'est Gon qui a déchiré les rideaux, et c'est Kirua qui a laissé tomber les chocolats qui étaient dans ses poches dans nos valises – Ah, beurk, ça a fondu…- ! Donc je rembourserai le lit, la lampe et la fenêtre. Euh, et ton Pc portable aussi…

- Non, tu payeras tout ! Pour la première fois de ta vie tu va prendre tes responsabilités d'adulte, Leolio-SAN ! fit le blond en accentuant sur la particule, ce qui hérissa Leolio. Et moi, je vais tuer ces gosses. »

Le blond sortit de la pièce. Leolio entendit Gon et Kirua pousser un hurlement strident avant de s'enfuir : apparemment, ils étaient toujours devant la porte…

Les ignorant, Leolio s'étala de nouveau sur son lit. Il aimait bien se réconcilier avec Kurapika, même si ça devait lui coûter une petite fortune… Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le calme, mais se releva instantanément.

« Dites moi que je n'ai pas proposé un bisou à Kurapika ? »

Fin chap 3 

**Mot de la fin :** J'aime bien ce chapitre XD Mais euh… En fait, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je pourrais écrire après, donc le chap 4 sera en cours d'invention pendant longtemps O.o Mais je ferais de mon mieux !

- Je profite des grèves contre le CPE pour recopier mes fics sur PC '_fu'fu'fu _**n.n**

**RevieWs ?**


	4. Quand on se retrouve à deux

**Disclaimer : ** Comme Tout Le Monde Le Sait Les Persos Ne Sont Pas de Moi n.n

**C**opyrights **T**OGASHI.

**Ptit mot **: Et voilà le chapitre 4… Bon, je l'ai écrit pendant **une heure** de perm au lycée… Rien d'autre à faire… n.n

C'est chaud de faire _sans Gon et Kirua_ ! ( Désolée pour l'instant pas de KiruXGon…) Mine de rien ils donnaient de la consistance XD

Bref, trêve de palabres, voici le chapitre )

Euh, il est court …Oo

**Fic Yaoi**. ( oui, oui je vous jure, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire et ça se voit XD)

Si vous n'aimez pas ça ou si vous êtes allergiques à ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas.

( **L**eolio X** K**urapika )

**ChapTeR Four **: Quand on se retrouve à deux

Deux jours plus tard, au matin, Gon et Kirua s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux ainsi que leurs amis, et Leolio avait profité du fait qu'il doive rembourser et réparer la chambre pour rester un peu plus à l'hôtel, en attendant de trouver ce qu'il comptait réellement faire de son temps.

Gon avait l'air triste et joyeux à la fois, et Kirua prenait son air impassible, mais Leolio était sûr qu'au fond de lui, le petit assassin était un peu triste. Un peu.

« Bon, et bien nous y voilà… fit Gon.

- Hé ho, on va pas en faire des adieux non plus ! ricana Leolio avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est vrai, approuva Kurapika. J'espère que vous viendrez me voir après avoir fait ce que vous avez à faire, aussi longtemps que ça puisse durer.

- Et moi aussi, hein ? rajouta le grand brun.

- Aucun problème ! s'exclama Gon, tout sourire. Alors, à la prochaine fois !

- Merci pour tout, Gon ! fit Kurapika.

- Bonne chance, les garçons ! »

Gon enlaça amicalement les deux plus vieux, tandis que Kirua les salua de la main avec un sourire. Puis les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent de l'hôtel et, au bout de quelques minutes, disparurent à l'horizon.

Leolio et Kurapika restèrent un peu devant les portes de l'hôtel sans rien dire. Ca faisait bizarre de les quitter de nouveau après ces années passées à York Shin. Après tout, ça allait leur faire un vide. Leolio se demandait avec qui il pourrait faire l'imbécile maintenant, et Kurapika se demandait s'il pourrait supporter Leolio 24 heures sur 24, puisqu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui détruire les chambres.

« Ils vont te manquer, hein ? sourit le blond.

- Pas autant qu'à toi, j'en suis sûr ! renchérit Leolio avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, surtout qu'ils t'occupaient la plupart du temps, je leur doit une fière chandelle !

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? » s'exclama le brun en lui saisissant la nuque et en pressant son poing sur la tempe du Kuruta avec force.

Il se renfrogna en relâchant son emprise inutile, entendant le blond rire poliment au lieu de souffrir comme il aurait dû le faire. Pourtant, Leolio esquissa un sourire. Les petits allaient certainement leur manquer, mais ça ne changeait finalement pas grand chose.

Kurapika décida de retourner dans la chambre qu'il fallait terminer de réparer ( ils avaient en effet constaté un tas d'autres dégâts au fur et à mesure de leur inspection…).

« Tu veux encore aller réparer ? s'étonna Leolio. Mais ça fait deux jours qu'on a commencé, on a presque fini ! Et d'ailleurs, ça fait aussi deux jours que tu n'as pas été travailler !

- Peut-être, mais je veux en finir au plus vite.

- Bah, t'es du genre pressé, toi ! Va bosser, j'm'en occuperai tout seul, de cette chambre !

- Et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance, après ce que tu lui a fait subir ?

- Je t'ai dit que je l'avais pas fait exprès ! Et je peux très bien m'en charger sans aide !

- Je sais, Leolio, je te taquinais. »

Le brun cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Ah, celui-là, c'est vraiment un cas… pensa-t-il.

- Méchant ! dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Idiot.

- Mais ? … !

- Tu vas la ranger cette chambre, ou je dois te tirer ?

- Tires-moâ !

- Va mourir.

- C'est toi qui l'a proposé.

- Si tu ne montes pas tout de suite…

- Ca va, ça va, j'y vais !

- Merci ! » termina Kurapika en souriant amicalement ( ou était-ce sournoisement ?).

Leolio grogna quelque parole inaudible, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et grimpa 4 à 4 les marches des escaliers : après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour ranger seul.

Kurapika le regarda monter et soupira. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés séparés de Gon et Kirua, tous les deux. C'était une impression étrange…

Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose et, empoignant son sac sur le comptoir de l'hôtel, il s'en alla travailler.

De retour dans la légendaire chambre, Leolio regarda ce qui lui restait à faire. Il survola la liste qu'il avait écrite et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait que la commode à réparer et le PC portable de Kurapika à racheter.

Le reste de la chambre était revenu à son état initial, les quatre amis s'étant mis à la tâche ardemment… Enfin surtout lui et le Kuruta. Gon et Kirua s'étaient fait un plaisir d'achever les oreillers déchiquetés en refaisant une bataille, sautant au-dessus de Leolio et Kurapika qui essayaient tant bien que mal de refaire le parquet, inondés d'une pluie de plumes qui les chatouillaient, augmentant la tension de Kurapika, mais de Leolio aussi. La première matinée de réparation avait fini en bataille générale, Gon et Kirua s'amusant comme des fous alors que les deux autres leurs lançaient des outils à la tête pour essayer désespérément de les assommer.

A la fin de la journée, les deux ados épuisés s'étaient endormis, et les deux autres en avaient profité pour remettre le plus possible en ordre. Leolio se souvint alors avec effarement qu'il avait chatouillé Kurapika dans le cou avec une plume, juste pour l'embêter, et que le blond avait réagit plutôt bizarrement : il avait rougi brusquement et avait envoyé valser le brun de l'autre côté de la pièce, réveillant du même coup les deux petits et mettant fin à l'incident…

La deuxième journée avait été plus calme : Gon et Kirua avaient passé la journée a discuter de leurs projets, assis sur les lits réparés, regardant avec amusement les deux plus vieux travailler.

Sortant de ses pensées, Leolio plongea la liste dans sa poche et se frotta les mains. Ca ne lui prendrait même pas une journée pour tout finir. Il était soulagé, mais il se souvint alors que cette chambre était tout ce qui pouvait encore le retenir ici.

Il se prit alors à vouloir tout détruire une seconde fois afin de rester là encore, le plus longtemps possible.

Puis il tilta : finalement, pourquoi voulait-il tant rester **ici **?

Ce n'était pas un hôtel magnifique. Ce n'était pas une belle ville. Et ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'il passerait sa vie. En fait, et il dût bien se l'avouer, ce qu'il ne voulait pas, en partant, c'était quitter Kurapika. Le départ des deux petits l'avait certes attristé, mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était de dire adieu au Kuruta.

Ce blond insupportable avait fini par devenir une part de sa vie. C'était son meilleur ami.

A cette pensée, Leolio se gratta la tête. Oui, Kurapika était bel et bien son meilleur ami, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mais… L'apprenti médecin avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps il ressentait quelque chose d'autre envers Kurapika. Enfin, quelque chose de différent que ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant.

Malheureusement, c'était plutôt difficile à expliquer et il n'arrivait pas à cerner quoi. Existait-il un cran encore au-dessus de meilleur ami ?

« Je sais pas moi, Super meilleur ami ? Nan, ça fait bizarre… Bah, ça doit exister, je connais pas le mot, c'est tout. Ah, mais je n'ai qu'à demander à Mr Je-sais-tout… Il doit savoir, lui. Enfin je pense. »

Leolio saisit son portable sur le bureau et s'apprêta à composer le numéro de Kurapika pour lui poser la question, quand une petite voix qui devait être sa conscience l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Bah alors, Leolio ! T'es débile, ou quoi ? Le déranger dans son boulot pour une question aussi idiote… Tout le monde sait qu'au-dessus de meilleur ami, il y a _petit ami _! »

Leolio n'aimait pas cette petite voix dans sa tête du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Petit ami, allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas entendre ! Il regarda son portable. Il attendit un peu.

« Bon, ben vas-y, appelles ! taquina sa conscience. Tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il va répondre, avoue ! Allez, appelles ! »

Leolio se gifla pour faire taire sa conscience et rangea son portable. Après tout, même si le mot qu'il cherchait n'était sûrement pas « petit ami », il préféra éviter de le demander au blond. De toutes façons, il ne devait pas le savoir mieux que lui…

**Fin chap 4**.

**Mot de la fin :** Bon, il fait que trois pages sur **Word** contre 5 pour les autres chapitres… Mais bon, tant pis X3 ! Euh, sinon, excusez-pour la « conscience » de **Leolio**, j'avais pas d'autre idée. En fait, c'est pour dire qu'il hésite, quoi … **n.n**

Enfin, vous aviez sûrement compris n.n''

Je n'ai absolument **AUCUNE** idée pour le prochain chapitre ! Remarquez, j'ai dit ça pour celui-là aussi… Bon, j'attendrai une heure de perm ;)

**ReviEwS ? **


	5. Quand on lit des romans à l'eau de rose

**Disclaimer :** Petits hunters gentils sont extraits de petit manga gentil dessiné par petit MANGAKA MECHANT QUI LES A EFFACES DE SON SCENARIO ! xO Aka Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Ptit mot de l'auteuse : ** Je suis quelque peu honteuse… On va dire que le dernier chapitre date d'il y a … disons quatorze mois ? Un an et trois mois ? OMG je suis une fikeuse ridicule et ingrate x3 Le temps passe si vite… - balance des pierres à son bac de première L -

Mais n'ayez crainte jeunes enfants ! Me revoilaaaa ! – je ne vois pas qui m'aurait attendu impatiemment mais bon xD - Et bien entendu, ce ne sont pas ces ridicules quatorze mois qui ont atténué ma passion pour LeoKura ! Bien au contraire x3

La seule chose qui a changé c'est euh…. Ma façon d'écrire peut-être ? Non, je pense pas… je suis toujours intensément niaise D : Vous verrez dans ce chapitre mon manque d'idées recevables… snif. Rien que le titre du chap…. xDDD

**Fic yaoi / shonen-ai.** Pas encore… Don't like, DON'T READ ! Homophobes, vous voilà avertis.

**L**eolio x **K**urapika

**C**e p'tit chapitre est dédicacé à **Luwynda** pour la remercier d'avoir trituré ma conscience pour que je finisse cette fic ( ou au moins ce chapitre s'étrangle ) **x3**

**Chapter Five : **Quand on lit des romans à l'eau de rose

Leolio marchait à travers la ville depuis déjà un long moment, sans avoir réussi à trouver le moindre magasin d'informatique. Il faisait chaud, il était à bout de nerfs et à court de patience : abandonnant sa mission, il décida que le Kuruta n'aurait qu'à utiliser un ordinateur normal en attendant que Leolio ne lui en trouve un autre. D'ici quelques semaines. S'il y pensait. Accessoirement.

Le brun se fit un éventail avec la feuille sur laquelle étaient inscrites les références du PC portable qu'il aurait dû acheter, et, fourrant son autre main dans sa poche, il décida de reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel, sans plus de remords.

C'était phénoménal à quel point une vie telle que la sienne pouvait être affreusement monotone, tout de même… Il se ventila un peu. Il soupira d'un air déprimé.

Furieux de passer son temps à ressasser les mêmes pensées noires, il décida qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée de se trouver une occupation quelconque, tant qu'il pouvait rester auprès de son ami Kurapika.

« Je dois occuper mes journées par tous les moyens, quels qu'ils soient ! » s'était-il dit, rempli de bonne volonté. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus, que pouvait-il bien faire d'intéressant ? Serveur ? Non, il tenait à son costume… Porteur de bagages ? C'était encore pire… Etudier pour son doctorat ? … Il fut pris d'un soudain élan de flegme, mais il en avait quand même envie, et c'était une activité pour le moins constructive, même si bénévole. Il grommela des inepties à propos d'un salaire qui lui aurait bien fait envie mais qu'il n'aurait pas s'il étudiait…

Après tout, il avait le temps avant les examens définitifs de la fin de ses études ; et le temps, il en avait à revendre. Il entra dans une librairie et s'acheta quelques livres et encyclopédies qu'il jugea utiles, et se remit ensuite à marcher lentement le long du fleuve qui traversait le centre-ville.

En cette fin d'après-midi d'été, le ciel clair toujours bleu se reflétait dans l'eau calme, renvoyant à Leolio une couleur particulière à laquelle il n'était que trop habitué. C'était exactement la même couleur que les yeux de Kurapika. Le grand brun se surprit à admirer la surface plane et à peine en mouvement du cours d'eau un instant, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs de cette couleur. Bien sûr, le fait que les yeux du blond soient aussi bleus n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il admirait l'eau, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait fait le rapprochement. Peu lui importait la couleur des yeux du Kuruta. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, ces satanés yeux étaient plus souvent rouges que bleus.

Leolio continua à se ventiler nonchalamment avant de continuer son chemin.

C'était un fait : il avait beau se forcer à penser à autre chose, ou à essayer de se convaincre qu'il était stupide, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer au Kuruta les trois quarts du temps. Il soupira encore. La tiédeur de la soirée et la splendeur de l'eau devaient sans doute le rendre un peu trop sentimental. Mais il devait bien s'avouer que quelque chose ne tournait décidément par rond dans sa tête depuis un certain temps, et Kurapika n'y était pas pour rien.

« Non, mais n'importe quoi !... BAKA ! se cria-t-il à lui-même en pensées, en accélérant son pas. Reprends-toi, Leolio ! Tu t'ennuies ferme et tu n'as pas de petite copine. C'est pour ça que tu es tellement attaché à ton meilleur ami, c'est la seule personne à laquelle tu tiennes dans cette fichue ville… Et ça n'a rien d'anormal. Arrête de te faire des films débiles. »

Pourtant, ses propres mots n'arrivaient pas à le persuader.

« Bah, j'ai trop de temps pour moi et je réfléchis trop. Ca ne me ressemble pas ! » finit-il par se dire, adoptant un raisonnement proche de celui qu'aurait pu adopter Kurapika s'il avait été témoin de ce conflit intérieur. Leolio jeta son éventail dans une poubelle sur le bord du trottoir et entra dans l'hôtel.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers qu'il connaissait par cœur, entra dans sa chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur elle aussi, et s'écroula sur son lit, qu'il regrettait de connaître par cœur également. Il s'étira. Il resta immobile quelques instants. Puis il tendit un bras vers sa nouvelle encyclopédie et la feuilleta. Dans un long soupir de paresse, il la lança un peu plus loin, provoquant un tremblement dans toute la chambre.

Ne rien faire demandait décidément beaucoup trop de concentration. Il décida de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, et se saisit d'un des livres du Kuruta, posés sur l'autre table de chevet, puis commença à le lire. « Les arts martiaux au cours des âges en Orient » ? s'étonna Leolio. Mais quel intérêt ?...

Il attrapa la pile de livres posés près du lit du blond, ainsi que ceux que ce dernier avait glissé – de façon supposée discrète ? – sous son lit.

Leolio les feuilleta à leur tour. Des livres sur l'Histoire, des livres sur le combat, des livres philosophiques, des romans quelconques…

Puis il arriva à la pile de livres cachés. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'étaient des romans à l'eau de rose. Le brun resta coi quelques secondes avant d'exploser d'un rire nerveux. Kurapika lisait donc ce genre de niaiseries pour fille ? Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment finir par en devenir une… Leolio ricana. C'était tellement risible que le brun en conserva quelques-uns pour pouvoir se moquer à loisir du blond quand celui-ci rentrerait. Après tout, lui-même n'avait rien à se reprocher : il lui dirait qu'il avait trouvé les livres en rangeant la chambre. Il souriait d'avance à la pensée du visage cramoisi que Kurapika serait forcé d'arborer.

Leolio passa sa soirée à lire les romans aux couvertures toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres, en attendant le retour du blond.

Quand ledit garçon se montra enfin, vers 23 heures, il entra dans la chambre avec tellement peu de conviction et avec un air si déprimé sur le visage que Leolio se sentit contraint de contenir ses plaisanteries moqueuses et ses rires sarcastiques. Son humeur taquine ne pourrait sûrement pas rendre le sourire au Kuruta ce soir...

« Bonsoir , Kurapika ! lança-t-il.

- Bonsoir, Leolio…

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Comme d'habitude…

- Tu sais de quoi tu aurais besoin ? Hein ?

- Non.

- De penser à autre chose, un peu. »

Kurapika lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Penser à autre chose ? C'était si facile à dire. Mais c'était ridicule : il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il voulut le faire remarquer à Leolio, mais celui-ci le pris de court. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« Avant de me regarder comme ça, et de me dire un truc du genre « non – Leolio – ne – sois – pas – bête – je - n'ai – pas – que – ça – à - faire gnagnagna… », tu devrais y réfléchir un minimum ! Aller au cinéma, manger au resto, ou encore, le mieux, ce serait que tu prennes carrément un jour de congé…

- Je ne…

- Allez, ce sera toujours mieux que de rester cloîtré ici durant le peu de temps libre que tu te donnes, et que tu passes à lire ce genre de trucs… »

Leolio brandit nonchalamment un des romans mielleux de Kurapika et le secoua devant ses yeux. Kurapika arbora une expression qui mêlait l'incrédulité et une très légère gêne. Leolio se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de parler de sa découverte, et s'en voulut terriblement. Leolio était impulsif, et encore une fois, il aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur pour s'empêcher d'être aussi débile. Malheureusement, on ne se refait pas.

« Euh… commença-t-il en projetant le livre derrière lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu touché à mes affaires ? demanda le blond en restant parfaitement impassible.

- Je… Bah, je rangeais la chambre et puis j'ai trouvé ..euh.. ces trucs là… »

Le regard noir du Kuruta lui faisait perdre toute contenance. Et alors quoi ? Il n'avait tué personne, c'était pas la peine de lui faire de tels yeux. Kurapika avait le don d'exagérer.

« Hé, y a pas vraiment de honte à lire des livres niais, tu sais… » lança Leolio en cherchant à rester sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que le visage du Kuruta prit la jolie teinte rose que Leolio voulait voir. Il en oublia instantanément le regard noir. C'était l'heure de rigoler un peu avec les passions du blondinet.

« Ce n'est pas… Je ne…

- Allons, allons… Le fait que ces bouquins soient parfaitement niais et surtout destinés aux jeunes filles ne veut pas dire que tu est obligé de les cacher, tu sais… gloussa Leolio.

- Mais tais-toi donc !

- Roh, Kurapika… Te vexes pas…fit le brun, toujours souriant, sachant parfaitement qu'il mettait son ami à bout de nerfs. C'est juste que je ne te croyais pas si niais et…

- Ce n'est pas NIAIS ! C'est juste… romantique ! »

Le blond ferma la bouche. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux d'un air décidé, mais il se sentait ridicule. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Non seulement parce que venant de lui, c'était parfaitement ahurissant, mais aussi parce que maintenant, Leolio allait se faire des idées bizarres. Que cet abruti avait le don de lui faire perdre son calme !

Le blond n'était même pas porté sur ces romans plus que sur les autres, c'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun se moquer impunément de sa lecture. C'était tout. Et il avait le droit de lire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, la lecture était la seule chose qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose, ce que Leolio ne semblait pas vraiment avoir compris.

L'apprenti médecin, en face de lui, était resté interdit un certain temps face à cette réponse inopinée. « Romantique » ?

« Mais Kurapika, pourquoi toi, tu lis ces trucs « romanti- » … »

Il fut coupé par le blond qui ne rougissait plus.

« Est-ce que je te demandes, moi, pourquoi tu lis des magasines porno ? »

La réplique fut cinglante et inattendue. Leolio avait l'impression de s'être pris une flèche dans la poitrine. Le blond détournait délibérément le regard, et le grand brun resta la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à répliquer, mais sans savoir ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Dans sa tête, sa conscience le harcelait : « Comment a-t-il su ?! Tu les avais pourtant bien cachés ! ».

Kurapika prit une longue inspiration, puis arracha les romans des mains de Leolio et les jeta dans sa valise, sans un mot. Leolio ne parlait toujours pas, mais il venait de faire un rapprochement particulièrement étrange.

« Kurapika…

- Quoi ? fit le blond d'un ton sec.

- En gros, tu lis ces bouquins… parce que… parce que tu manques de romantisme ? »

Le Kuruta ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui projeter un livre au visage.

« Tu es fatiguant, Leolio. Je te prierais, à l'avenir, de ne plus fouiner dans mes affaires personnelles. Je t'ai déjà dit, il y a quelques temps, qu'un minimum de courtoisie était nécessaire même entre bons amis.

- C'est parfaitement réciproque ! » grommela Leolio en pensant à ses magasines, le visage livide. Le fait que Kurapika soit au courant de l'existence même de ces torchons dans les affaires du brun causait en lui un grand malaise. Il avait honte de lui. Lui qui était d'habitude si peu inquiet de cacher son intérêt pour les jolies filles, ou même de se montrer un tant soit peu pudique… Là, il s'en voulait de n'être qu'un pervers de bas étage.

Kurapika savait qu'il n'était pas beaucoup mieux placé que son ami, mais il se contenta de faire une moue dédaigneuse au brun, et il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

« Je descends dîner, fit le blond, avant de se taire quelques secondes. Et en plus, Leolio… Ces livres.. ils… ne sont pas à moi. D'accord ? »

Le blond ferma la porte en sortant.

Le mensonge était grossier, et Kurapika le savait. Mais il savait aussi que Leolio était parfois crédule.

Leolio regarda donc les livres roses avec étonnement suprême. Pas à lui ?...

… Mais à qui, alors ? Une fille ? Oui, une fille, bien évidemment. Une fille. Kurapika a une copine, se dit Leolio. C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent absent la nuit et qu'il cache des livres romantiques dans sa chambre : il a dû les emprunter à sa copine pour savoir comment être un petit ami sensible et tendre… vu qu'il ne doit pas savoir trop bien s'y prendre…

Leolio avait un raisonnement idiot mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en apercevoir. La seule chose dont il se rendait compte, c'était de ce pincement désagréable qu'il avait au cœur. Une copine, hein ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Cette douleur à la poitrine était de la jalousie, il s'en rendait bien compte. Leolio était profondément jaloux. Mais jaloux de quoi ? Jaloux que Kurapika ait une petite amie contrairement à lui ? Oui, bien sûr. … A moins qu'il ne soit jaloux de la copine parce qu'elle avait Kurapika, contrairement à lui ?...

L'apprenti médecin s'étrangla à moitié à cette pensée. Il se leva et sortit la tête par la fenêtre, pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il n'allait plus réussir à se mentir très longtemps.

Il était amoureux de Kurapika.

Tout simplement. C'était dur de penser à cette constatation naturellement, mais il était forcé de se l'admettre. Il avait tous les symptômes. Mais c'était si improbable… et ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il aimait les grandes, brunes, pulpeuses, aux yeux marrons. Il aimait les filles drôles et de bonne humeur. Il aimait les filles.

Et Kurapika n'était rien de tout ça.

Et pourtant.

Leolio repensa à tous les moments ces derniers temps qui lui avaient permis d'en venir à cette conclusion. C'était même étrange qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt…

Il donna des coups de poing rageurs à son oreiller, comme si cela pouvait changer son état d'esprit, mais c'était vain. Se savoir amoureux de son meilleur ami n'était pas quelque chose qu'on acceptait facilement, et Leolio avait le plus grand mal à s'en remettre.

« Je suis malade, pensa-t-il. Il me faut une copine, c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Leolio s'endormit mollement sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se changer. Il voulait simplement que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de penser à toutes les réactions bizarres que Kurapika avait parfois en sa présence. Cela lui aurait sans doute permis de se sentir un peu mieux…

Le Kuruta en question remonta dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard. L'histoire avec les romans à l'eau de rose lui avait certes fait un peu honte, mais il était content de s'être disputé comme d'habitude pour quelque chose d'aussi futile avec son futile Leolio. Il n'allait bien sûr pas le dire au brun, mais leurs prises de bec lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer dans le mal-être complet. Leolio était pour lui comme une source de lumière dans son monde de ténèbres.

Une lumière agaçante, c'était un fait, mais une lumière indispensable.

Le blond laissa Leolio dormir habillé : le réveiller était inutile. Il était tard.

Il rangea ses romans et ses vêtements, et soupira. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait pas de place pour des choses frivoles telles que l'amour ou le romantisme. Malgré qu'il soit un être humain normal et qu'il en ait besoin, il réussissait à s'en passer grâce à ces romans. Lire un roman d'amour lui servait d'exutoire à ses besoins primaires qui ne faisaient qu'encombrer son esprit.

Et puis finalement, il n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Il n'avait pas besoin de petite amie. Il n'avait qu'un seul but : venger son clan. Il regarda Leolio qui dormait paisiblement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour.

**Fin du chapitre**

Haha. Ridicule enfant que je suis. J'apprécierai les commentaires relatant de la débilité intense de ce chapitre XDDDDDDDDDD

Bah, au moins il est plus long que le chapitre 4 :P

Il serait temps que ces deux-là fassent des cochonneries, mais c'est long avant d'avoir un bon prétexte… J'aime pas faire ça « à la doujin yaoi » où les deux persos n'ont aucune raison même de se parler mais ils font du lemon quand même xD

Donc patience….

; A ; -soupire- C'est dur d'écrire qqch de bien TT

PS : Si y a des fautes de frappe/d'orthographe, GOMEN ! Je corrigerai quand je pourrai.


End file.
